


I am saving you!

by Amet_ombes



Series: Wedding commotion [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cheating, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Sleep Deprivation, Weddings, fundy deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amet_ombes/pseuds/Amet_ombes
Summary: George could hear Dream's uncertainty. He knew him and that was clear as water to the best friend of a green man. Even his joke about the ring size and his vow, George knew that was his coping mechanism, he was nervous. And George wanted to save himOrGeorge crashing down the wedding just because that's Dream's wedding
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Wedding commotion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087835
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	I am saving you!

George was almost the last one to hear about the wedding of his best friend and member of the enemy nation. Was he surprised? Not really. It was easy for him to imagine Dream going off with some rich bastard because that what Dream deserves. Yet some feeling of uncertainty has been sitting in his guts, something he hadn't got his grip on. 

“Are you going to be at the wedding?” - He said dryly to a raven-haired man, that was too happy about his buddy's marriage. 

“Of course! Dream is getting married, so awesome.” 

Sapnap radiated proud parent energy for his “bro”. Something that George wanted to share with him, **really** wanted. Of course, they both joked around being boyfriends, but that can't be an actual case for this feeling. Right? 

“Are you okay George?” - Gentle and ever so caring tone of Sapnap spiked through his heart. 

He could lie. Like he always does. But Sapnap knows him. He knows when George is lying because that's what he does. 

“I don't know Sap” - Tired exhale left Brit's lungs. - “Nothing feels okay.” 

“Expected after what happened between you and Dream” - Light chuckle of Nick filled the room. 

Brit just rolled his eyes and gave him an annoyed look. He knew what he was talking about. Maybe he is felt a little heartbroken when he got dethroned, and then Dream had a whole argument about Mexican L'Manberg with Quckity, saying that he cares about George. But that's just ridiculous. That can't change something between them - _right_? Not even a _**stupid**_ wedding could change anything between them. 

“I think I am going to bed.” 

“Night Gogy!” 

That night George was thinking. Suffocating feeling in his lungs kept him awake. The feeling of dread inside just out of thinking about Dream marrying someone made Brit anxious. He was mad at him after his dethronement, but that's nothing. George knew Dream was indeed protecting him, but brit couldn't possibly miss the opportunity to whine, because Dream as a simp he is, would always make George smile again. But now, everything is going to change. Nothing will be the same for them. Nothing will be the same for George.

***

It was morning. Wedding hours have been getting closer. George still felt perplexed about coming or not. But a part of him felt nothing. Sleep deprivation affected his thought. He was just tired. The Twitter app notification wouldn't shut up. George already guessed what the deal is. Accepting his fate and shoving his anxiety as deep as possible, he reached out to his phone. There were a lot of comments about Dream in the dress, about the yellow flowers and that someone probably will crash the wedding, particularly a colorblind British boy. 

Something flicked in George. Fundy said there's going to be a camera operator, so it's going to be filmed. Do people want to see a great performance? They will get the best George's wedding performance. 

Immediately, he called Karl for his collection of _drinks_

***

The wedding started with a blast and fireworks. Everyone was fairly impressed by the place, decorations screaming they were for a special occasion. Anyone could notice how much Fundy spent on that wedding, except for George. He couldn't care less about the decoration. The only thing that kept him entertained was fancy food like steaks and chicken. When everyone was there, his clouded mind thought that take a seat would be the best decision. 

Punz didn't mind George's company, yet something about him felt wrong. The American chose to ignore that feeling. Not every day you are witnessing your best friend getting married. And especially if you consider their special friendship. 

“Tommy, if you may,” - Wilbur's voice was loud and clear for a blond, he knew his role at that wedding, that can't be said about his friendship with Tubbo, but let's leave it for another day. 

Tommy was brutal with flowers throwing them everywhere, mostly faces. George was the one who got the most since he was closest to the blond. Older Brit chose to collect the flowers for the later event. For the special someone. 

That's when he heard a familiar Texans accent with the sound of heels. He turned his head with the blink of an eye. His gaze was fixed on the bride. When his both friends passed him, George threw his flowers to their feet. Dream ignore give him a bit of an ache in his heart. They're fine, right? 

Then the ceremony started. Floridian wouldn't stop with his pickiness to the conditions of his marriage with Fundy, typical Dream. That made Brit smile at his friend. 

“Is that all?” - The sound of George's voice was surprising even for himself, but he noticed how Dream tensed at that, giving George a glance. For some reason, that eye contact increased the heartbeat of a British boy. 

George could hear Dream's uncertainty. He knew him and that was clear as water to the best friend of a green man. Even his joke about the ring size and his vow, George knew that was his coping mechanism, he was nervous. And George wanted to save him. 

“I OBJECT!” - Two simple words was enough to bring chaos to a wedding. - “Dream, get away from him.” 

The words send a shock through Dream's body. He didn't expect any of that, almost. Deep down, he hoped for anyone to stop the wedding. Dream liked his freedom, his flirtatious personality around friends, and his subscribers count. But something even deeper hoped - that George - would be the one to stop that. Now that thought didn't seem that ridiculous as it was before. 

“Round there, Dream. Back in here” - Older Brit said, leading Dream by hand behind the wide faraway column. When Dream wanted to ask his friend what is this madness, his lips felt warmth. A bold and quick move by George, made Floridian melt harder than at the summer with his broken A/C. It was interrupted as fast, as it happened. 

“You will not ruin my baby's wedding!” - Sapnap's voice full of annoyance at his friend's mockery, made George giggle. Average height Brit saluted Dream and ran away as fast as could, feeling his heart racing with adrenalin. 

Dream at that leaned over the wall, feeling like he is losing ground. A Red flush could be visible on his face. 

“Did you pull away when he kissed you?” - Tommy's voice rang out from behind. 

The only words that were at Dream mind were “ _I didn't_ ”.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, that was great! Chicken, Church, Treasure planet, special guest Techno and of course explosions. Fundy knows Dream so well!
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/AmeliaTombes - Follow my Twitter :D I post some spoilers for my fanfics and I plan to post Tommy and Tubbo angst drabble later on!
> 
> I'll be happy to read your comments down below, that would brighten up my day and will inspire me to write more!
> 
> Edit: 5 comments and I'll make a continuation. I already have a plot, so it wouldn't be too forced. The problem is it may be longer and I am not exactly sure I have time, but who knows?


End file.
